A Stark And A Demi
by labyrinthloverxx
Summary: Wondering what the Avengers would be like if Tony had daughter? What if Thor and Loki weren't the only Gods on Earth? co-written with my friend on quotev. Will be updated at least once a week, if not a double chapter will appear. Please enjoy constructive critism welcome. Follows the film. waiting to compare with co writer wll be updated then.
1. Chapter 1

_The writing in the brackets is Akilah's thoughts and comments on what are happening form outside of the story and the speaking will be in italics._

_**Prologue **_

Hi there, my name is Akilah Stark; you might recognize my last name from my father, Tony Stark.

I know what your thinking 'wow your rich, you really have a good life,' well no, not really. Considering I'm a government agent but hide that fact from my dad and act like a bimbo, like Pepper Potts, only joking I love her really just not really sure if she's right for my dad even though she puts up with him better than I do some times.

The only person, who actually knows that I am part of S.H.E.I.L.D is my best friend Kenna, she is the 'apprentice' of Hawkeye, if you ask me she has a much better shot, and I'm not just saying that so she doesn't hunt me down to get revenge.

Anyway, at the moment I am sitting opposite Director Nick Fury and Maria Hill of the organisation S.H.E.I.L.D, speeding towards a research facility, because of an alarm that Hawkeye had risen about a possible malfunction involving the Tesseract.

You see not long ago, my father found this thing called the Tesseract and a man in an ice cube, called Steve.

Well Hawky and Kenna are watching the team that is researching the cube and were told to raise the alarm if something went wrong, which explains why we are rushing.

Anyway, when we arrived both me and Maria schooled our features and followed Fury, while observing the panic. "How bad is it?" he asked. "That's the problem sir we don't know." Coulson who was waiting for us to arrive replied as we made our way towards the elevator.

Leaving the lift Coulson continued to explain "Dr Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract 4 hours ago". "NASA didn't authorise Selvig to run any tests today." Fury stated in his no nonsense tone. "Wasn't a test sir, wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event" "It just turned itself on?" Maria questioned in disbelief.

"What are the energy levels now?" Fury inquired ignoring her comment. "Climbing, When Selvig couldn't shut it down we ordered an evac." "How long 'till you get everyone out?" "Campus should be clear in the next half hour." "Do better." Fury ordered finally turning to look at him before continuing on his way toward the research part of the lab.

"Sir Evacuation could be futile." Maria said as we walked down a set of stairs. "We should tell them to go back to sleep?" fury mocked causing her to look to `me for help, but I simply shrugged not wanting to go against him on this account. "If we can't control the Tesseract's energy there may not be a minimum safe distance." She explained her case. "I need you to make sure that the phase 2 prototypes are shipped out." Fury said glancing back at her as we were almost at the lab by now.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" she questioned. "Until such time as the world ends we shall act as though it intends to spin on." Fury rounded on her from the small platform that led into the lab. "Clear out the deck below, every piece of phase 2 on a truck and gone." He said walking closer to the door. "Yes Sir." She replied walking past him in a huff. As fury watched her leave with two guards that had been posted at the door he signalled me with his eyes to check for anything that could pass as tempering by one of the scientists.

As we entered the lab Fury called out "Talk to me Dr." causing Selvig aged head to pop out from behind this circular thing that was holding the Tesseract. "Director?" he questioned seeing the intimidating man striding towards him. "Is there anything that we know for certain?" "Yeah he should have used iridium to make the energy mire stable." I say only to be ignored by the Dr but catch a glint in fury's eye. "The Tesseract's misbehaving." "Is that supposed to be funny?" "No it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active she, behaving." He justified himself now walking side by side with my boss. "How soon can you pull the plug?" he questioned clearly not understanding the situation.

"She's an energy source. We turn the power off she turns it back on." Selvig said as if it were easy to understand. "If she reaches peak level .." he went onto say going back toward the circular thing only to be interrupted by Fury. "You should be prepared for this doctor, harnessing energy from space." Fury elaborated at my look of confusion.  
"We don't have the harness. My calculations are far from complete and she's throwing off interference, radiation nothing harmful." He explained looking down at a screen, with me looking over his shoulder. "Low levels of gamma radiation," I inform fury as he looks at the Tesseract.

"That can be harmful." He replied looking back at the doctor. "Where's agent Barton?" "The hawk? Up in his nest as usual." Selvig said pointing towards a gap near the ceiling causing me to look up and way at Kenna, not that she saw. As Fury summoned 'Hawkey' as I like to call him, I wondered off looking at the equipment for anything that shouldn't have been there or didn't fit in with the project.

"Dr. its spiking again." A female scientist called form behind one of the monitors causing both me and Selvig to go and investigate as Fury continued to question Clint. I am sure Kenna is hiding somewhere among the shadows._ "Oh god I surround myself with idiots. Tesseract + no Iridium = no stability= big boom!"_ I muttered just before the Tesseract gave a huge pulse of energy and shot a beam which opened what looked like a portal on a conveniently placed platform opposite._ "Or a portal,"_

The 'portal' then collapsed form the platform and reformed on the ceiling leaving a man was left with smoke rising from his clothing and crouched on the platform.

"_Guns down, we don't know why he is here or who he is!"_ "Sir, please put down the spear." Fury called, god I wish we hadn't opened our mouths, because as soon as we had said that he looked down at the 'spear' and shot out an attack of blue energy, causing all of us to drop to the floor.

He then jumped form the platform and killed one of the guard by putting the tip of his spear through the poor man's chest, before releasing some throwing knives that landed in each if the guards throats that were shooting at him and yet he received no wound. He then proceeded to shoot at a computer monitor and slice a man's neck with the spear before some back up guards and Clint gained his attention by shooting him in the neck. As he shot an energy pulse towards them Clint was the only one with enough sense to move out of the blasts way.

After taking out every one of the guards I could see the 'alien' looking for the next threat, from my place by Fury as his protection, but upon finding that he had killed all of them, he moved towards Clint who had risen to his feet and made for the gun strapped to his thigh, caught his hand and spoke "You have heart." He stated before he touched the tip of his spear to the part of his chest that rests just over his heart. And just like that he released his gun and followed the mystery guy like a freaking sheep.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fury take the Tesseract out of that complete failure of a machine and put it into a safe case before standing up, helping me up and then we started to quietly walk out.

When his voice stopped us "Please don't, I still need that?" "This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury replied not looking at the man. "Corse it does. I've come too far for anything else." He said causing Fury and I to turn around and look at the intruder properly. "I am Loki of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose" He introduced looking both me and Fury in the eye. Selvig then said something that I could not hear as he was only speaking quietly but still managed to gain Loki's attention. I am guessing that he did not like what he heard as a scowl had appeared on his faced. "We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said, causing him to turn his head back towards us. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot." 'Loki' remarked. "Are you planning on stepping on us?" I asked stepping out from behind Fury and moving closer towards this man.

"_Hawky, what's wrong with you, why are your eyes blue?"_ I thought to myself walking over to him, analysing the changes that were noticeable, ignoring the rest of the conversation as I had already figured out that fury was stalling hoping to bury them and escape during the chaos.

His staring was starting to freak me out, so I started clicking my fingers in front of his eyes, with no success.

When Clint told 'him' that Fury was distracting him, until the compound collapsed on top of us, while walking towards him and dragging me along with him. I regret to say that I didn't fight him because once upon a time he was a friend. "Kilah, whatever you so don't," As they explained what would happen Loki moved closer to me, looked me in the eye and touched the tip of the spear to my chest. "Turn around I heard through the communication device in my ear.

All I felt was a numbing cold and all of a sudden I could think so much more clearly and all I wanted to do was follow this man to the ends of the earth.

"He's right the portal is collapsing in on itself we got maybe two minutes before this thing goes critical." Erik explained looking back at Loki form the computer monitor. "Well then." He replied looking at Clint who suddenly shot at fury. When I heard the body of Fury crash to the ground, I knew it was wrong but I didn't feel anything for the man who had taken care of me for most of my life.

As we walked past Fury's body on the ground I heard "_Akilah, you are about to have your head bashed in."_ through the com and all of a sudden everything went black, I did however feel myself being picked up but was too tired to find out by who.

When I did eventually come to it was to see myself looking at a crouched Loki as we travelled at high speeds away from the research lab in one of the jeeps that was meant to be loading the prototypes, with the sound of the blades of an helicopter in my head. All of a sudden I realised what was happening but instead of attacking the culprit I tried to get to the Tesseract.

Unfortunately Selvig had a pretty tight grip on the case and Fury was shooting at the car making it more difficult to move around without the possibility of getting injured. Sitting back down and looking at Loki I noticed that the travel from where ever to here must have drained him as he was hunched and had a light sheen of sweat covering his brow. Finally getting annoyed at the shooting he readied his spear and just as he was about to let the energy bolt lose I pushed his arm knowing that it would give Fury enough time to escape the carriage of the copter, however to get back at me Loki grabbed my arm looked into my eyes with what could have possibly been remorse and threw me off the back of the truck panting.

Instead of hitting the cold hard ground like what would normally happen I activated my suite and flew over to my boss with the suggestion of my trailing the truck since I could fly and it would be easy to keep up with the speed they were travelling at.

After Fury turned down the idea and sent out a message on all of the com's that we are now officially at war I turned to Kenna and asked if she was okay, her reply was

"_Fine;"_ then she turned tome _"except from a twisted ankle, aching back, grazed elbow and a pounding headache."_ I know what you're thinking and yes she is a whiner. (I love you really.)

After arriving back on the Hellicarrier SHIELD's headquarters Director Fury and I were ushered straight into the council meeting chamber where a live video feed of the world's council of protection were waiting to converse with Fury while I stood in the shadows looking like a good little soldier who was there to add different types of input that Fury did not yet have. "This is outta line Director, you're dealing with forces that you cannot control." One of them said with a smug tone as if he were berating a small child instead of the head of the biggest secret military. "You ever been in a war council man? In a fire fight? Did you feel an overabundance of control?" Fury questioned back. "Your saying that this Asgard is declaring war on pour planet?" he questioned as if he hadn't read the report that was probably sent to each of them courtesy of Maria Hill

"Not Asgard, Loki." Fury stated and if his expression is anything to go by he was just as annoyed at them as I was. "He can't be working alone. What about the other one, his brother?" the only female council member questioned, at least she had read some of the report. "Our intelligence says that Thor's not a hostile but he's worlds away. We can't depend on him to help either. It's up to us." He informed them. "Which is why you should be focusing on phase two it was designed for exactly this." Spoke the middle council man "Phase two isn't ready council man, our enemy is!" I spoke while stepping forward to stand by Fury's side. "We need a response team." I said looking at Fury but talking to the council.

"The avengers initiative was shut down." He replied looking at me and Fury as if he wanted nothing more than to get rid of us, we all know that they only got rid of it because they were too scared to put their faith in five people. "This isn't about the Avengers." Fury explained calmly before being interrupted. "We're saying to running the world greatest covert security network is going to leave the fate of the human race to a handful of freaks." He argued, causing Fury to bite back before I could insult the old geezer. "I'm not leaving anything to anyone, we need a response team." Fury explained once again maybe just to piss them off for me. "These people may be isolated, unbalanced even but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need." "You believe." The female repeated, I personally thought she was warming up to the idea.

"War is not won by sentiment, Director." "No it's won by soldiers." I said cutting in once again looking the council man right in the eye. Before leaving the room toward the flight deck as I had understood that Fury would be included in the recruiting.

After landing in where ever we had landed I followed Fury, holding a file containing all the information that whichever of the avengers we were taking would need, into a gym that was surprisingly still open. My guess Steve Rodger AKA Captain America, Kenna hates him for some reason.

We stopped at the entrance gate and watched as he started to punch a bag before fury called out "Having trouble sleeping?" "Slept for seventy years sir, think I've had my fill." He replied going back to punching the bag. "Then you should get out, celebrating." Fury said walking forward but looking back at me for that part showing that he was up to something "Seeing the world." For some reason this little comment made him stop with the exercise and move to unbind his hands. "When I went under there was a war, when I wake up they say we won. They didn't say what we lost" He explained.

"we have made some mistakes along the way, some very recently." Fury told him holding his hand out for the folder, which I promptly placed in his hand. "You here with a mission, sir?" "He is." I said feeling kinda left out of the mix. "Trying to get me back into the world?" "Trying to save it." He replied handing the folder to the supposed super soldier, before nodding for me to continue. "Hydra's secret weapon?" Stave whispered to himself as he started to flick through the file. "Our Stark fished that out of the ocean, when he was looking for you. He thought what we think the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs." I explained while fury looked around. "Who took it from you?" "He's called Loki." Fury answered before I could. "He's not from around here." I said watching the good ole Captain's reaction. "There's a lot we will have to bring you up to speed on if you're in." Fury said nodding his head to me acknowledging that I had to leave for Stark towers so my father didn't get worried about me. "The world has gotten even more stranger than you already know." I said before turning to leave but not before hearing "At this point I doubt anything will surprise me." "Ten bucks says your wrong." Was the last thing I heard as the door swung shut, so that was what he was planning cunning old spy. I thought as I activated the thrusters of my suit so I could fly home to spend some quality time with the family.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys just a little note to say that if you notice any writing in brackets then most of the time it is what Akilah is thinking._

**Stark Towers.**

After my little adventure I had to split from Fury and flew over to my house.

We got a lift from another member of S.H.E.I.L.D.

As I arrived my house I thought I would let my dad know his 'princess' is home.

"Daddy!" and then I ran to my father's workshop to give him a hug.

As we moved to the living room with my father explaining about his new device, that allows the tower to run using clean energy.

I saw Kenna sitting down with a galaxy cookie and apple tango, glaring at a pile of paper. (Must be maths.)

"Well I got to go attach this, be back soon, and don't do anything I wouldn't do. Oh and let Pepper in when she comes." He said, while suiting up and taking off.

I heard Kenna mumble something about maths, but I was trying to convince Jarvis to lock the bimbo 'Pepper' out.

Since my dad didn't believe me when I told him I was allergic to her all part of our prank war that we have most of the time.

"Kilah!" Kenna shouted, getting my attention away from a losing argument with a computer.

"What!" I shouted back, turning to face her.

"Homework, maths, and help!" she said in barely contained panic.

"Okay, let me order the pizza, get chocolate and a drink." I said while walking over to the phone.

"Hawaiian, please?" I heard her yell over me.

"It's ordered," I said, while sitting down with my snacks. Just as I sat down Jarvis said that there was someone at the door. "yay pizza's here, go answer the door."

"If you do my homework."

"No, that's cheating, Jarvis can do it."

"So long as it's done." Kenna said before walking to the lift.

"he he he." I chuckled before putting my feet up and fiddling with a puzzle my dad gave me.

When I herd the doors opening, but no smell of pizza, I knew she had let the wicked witch of the west in.

I decided to ignore her, especially after she spoke.

I decided to go to my room after sending them my death glare.

When I got there I put on some music, really loud. (I didn't even like that band.)

After 5 minutes of listening to my Father's music, that I had 'borrowed'. He had JARVIS tell me to come out of my room for food and a drink. And just because I love my father, I actually left the room, besides I left my chocolate in there!

I entered the living room to see my dad trying to convince JARVIS to block Agent Coulson's call that he was "Actually out." Before I sitting on the couch enjoying the show.

"Give yourself some credit, please. Stark tower is your baby. Give yourself 12% of the credit." My father said causing me to choke on my drink knowing that pepper was about to give him hell for that comment. After he stated that an argument for 15 could be made Kenna started to poke me causing me to zone out their argument as they sat down by us both holding glasses of champagne, asses.

I only tuned back into the conversation when JARVIS informed my father that his protocols had been overridden something that I had absolutely nothing to do with by the way, just wanted to point that out. "Stark, we need to talk." I heard over my father's video phone. "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark please leave a message." He said picking up the phone and holding it in front of his face, with a very serious expression. "Stark this isn't funny. It's urgent." "Then leave it urgently." All of a sudden Kenna seemed to decide that it would be a good idea to poke me really hard in the side causing me to turn to not only face her but see the elevator doors open revealing Coulson holding my "PIZZA!" which I yelled as my dad started to complain about something along the lines of a security breach.

"The other pizza guy was cuter and I'm not paying you." As I said that Kenna started laughing for some reason. I turned to whisper a question into her ear "do you think it's … "

"Tesseract." She whispered back, before I could stupidly say "oh".

When we had finished our conversation I noticed that my father was trying to get out of his 'homework'.

Before finally giving up and moving over to his monitors and called pepper over with Kenna looking at the information that I had gotten first hand not that my father knew.

As my father felt the need to show Pepper what the file contained Kenna motioned for me to leave the room considering I am not meant to know, only to see me shaking my head and slowly stand up to hug my father before telling him "Daddy, you really should do this, it might lead to you saving the world … again." Plus Kenna and me need someone to disappear so the real fun can start. When I stopped hugging him he told Pepper "Square deal." Before they started to kiss causing me to make choking noises while walking back towards my room.

After a while of sitting in my room just thinking for the sake of thinking I decided that it was time to spice the tower up with a bit of good old fashioned fun. "Hay JARVIS has dad and Kenna finished going through the files yet I'm booooooored." I half question half whined. Not even waiting to hear the answer I left the room and moved to the kitchen before "FOOD FIGHT!" I yelled, while throwing a pizza crust at my dad, hitting him on the back of the head.

I then pulled Kenna behind the couch, while my dad and his robots pelted us with food.

"I learnt from the last time that Kenna slept over!" he yelled over the splat of food.

"Your gonna pay," Kenna yelled making a break to the kitchen, probably to stock up on food, I was soon following after. "Divide and conquer!" she yelled running back out.

Hours later show us all sat in front of a food covered TV, eating ice-cream, and all the food in the apartment decorating the room.

"Well I'm gonna shower and go to bed, since me and Kenna are going to be tortured by the Stylists." I said getting up and walking to my room.

"Sorry sweetie." I heard my dad yell after me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gala**

You know when you wake up in the morning you're meant to be relaxed and not think about the stressful day ahead well that's not how I was awoken. Instead I was thrown out of bed by the stylists from hell, before being shoved into the shower to be cleansed as they put it but it was actually and hours of them removing all of the skin from my poor battered body. Before dragging Kenna and I into the living room that had somehow been cleaned after the epic food fight of the world.

So they could continue torturing us with Hair styles. They must have pulled my hair out of the roots about a million times only to decide that there was more of my hair that I didn't need. After finally picking a style that apparently went with my dress they moved onto makeup. All I can describe it as is the worst form of torture.

After the stylists are finally finished with me and Kenna we are finally allowed to leave the tower to get to the gala that is being held in Germany meaning we are going to be late hopefully only enough to be fashionable otherwise I will never hear the end of it. I mean really who will believe me if I tell them that it took the stylists over seventeen hours to get my best friend and me ready for this waste of time event. Exactly no one.

Any way as we eventually pulled up at the classy event Kenna decided that it was the best time to tell me that she doesn't understand a word of German meaning that I am stuck as translator for the night. Yeppie. Upon entering the venue the host came over to greet us and talk about the honour of having us attend in my father's stead. Though because he would not shut up I asked Kenna if she wanted some champagne while heading straight toward the waiter holding the alcohol, I needed it to get through the night trust me.

Grabbing a glass that I downed straight away I looked around noticing that a lot of the guests were crowded around some sort of sacrificial table with a ram's head; guess it must have been an art exhibit or something of that sort. A string group was playing in the background giving the room a feel of elegance until Kenna spotted something "Shit, we have company. Why do we never get a peaceful night?" "Well if your swearing it must be important. I'll go warn people you start to evacuate."

Loki was stood at the top of some stair on a balcony watching everything that was happening like a predator. It was a good thing that me and Kenna always carry weapons in some shape or form my with my Sais and gun strapped to my thigh and Kenna with her bow. Although we quickly realised that we couldn't get everyone out safely and fast if Kenna were to use her bow so instead I gave her my gun and headed for the podium. I pushed my way through the audience just as Loki had finished looking around the location. Trying my hardest to tell everyone to leave the building as there is a possible security breached only rewarded in them looking at me weirdly and whispering amongst themselves.

That is of course until Loki appeared behind me walking down the grand staircase before attacking a guard. I drew my Sais and ran at Loki only for him to grab one of my Sais and be pushed back and another one to appear. Since I didn't know which Loki was the real one I went on the defensive until I got rid of it. I threw my remaining Sais at Loki only for him to knock them aside with his sceptre, before putting it to my chest, I felt the cold seep into me but no need to follow Loki's orders unconditionally. Loki moved to pin the chairman to the sacrificial alter with a device in his eye. When the device was finished doing whatever the hell it was doing he looked up at me and smirked.

Grabbing my arm in a tight but gentle grip he led me outside as his clothing was changing to what I guess is his Asgardian armour. Halfway across the road a police car showed up only to be destroyed when Loki shot an energy pulse at him.

"Kneel before me." Loki shouted into the crowd as he came to a stop, as other Loki's appeared herding the crowd into order. "I said KNEEL!" he repeated. I spotted Kenna kneel and motion for the people surrounding her to do the same. All of a sudden Loki let go of me arm but motioned for me to stay close as he started to move through the crowd. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subrogation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

I noticed that Loki was slowly making his way closer to Kenna, whether intentionally or not she kept her head bowed in an attempt not to be seen. The man behind her however was not so smart when he started to stand up. "Not to men like you." He said **(Great, good going you just signed your death certificate.) **causing Loki to laugh "There are no men like me." He told the man mockingly. "There are always men like you." The elder man replied.

"Look to your elder people." Loki said pointing his sceptre at him, and Kenna being the idiot that she is stood in front of the man as a shield. **(I would have too, if I wasn't pretending to be one of its mindless drones.) **(Don't let him hear you say that!) **(He's heard me say/sing/hum/think worse about him.) **"End this now; now more people have to die." She said summoning her bow and notching an arrow. "What's this? A child to the rescue." Loki taunted

"Yeah, a child that can kick your ass. Please don't squeeze my arm again!" I told him finishing in a whimper. "You're not welcome here, Loki son Fárbauti. Tell us where the Tesseract is and then leave this world in peace." She said trying to keep her tone level, I only picked up the slight tremor because I was looking for it.  
Loki laughed again. "Let these be an example." He said before firing a bolt at the both of them, just as Captain America landed in front of them with his magic shield.

The blast hit the shield and rebounded toward us. When Loki noticed that it was going to hit the both of us he turned his back to the blast and hugged my body to his taking the full power of the blast that sent us flying. "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else we ended up disagreeing." He said as the Loki got to his feet and started to help me to my feet. "The soldier. The man out of time." Loki mocked turning back around to face the Capsicile.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." He replied just as a quin-jet came to a still in the air. It was obvious that I was going to end up in the middle of a fight even though Loki seemed determined to keep me safe and unharmed. "Loki drop the weapon and stand down." Sounded my mentor's voice out of the speakers. "Anyone bring their champagne with them by any chance?" I asked turning in circle looking for any alcohol. "No. okay."

Loki released another energy bolt at the jet, which was easily evaded. Capsicile threw his shield at Loki which hit him in the chest and dragged me backwards to land on his chest as he had a tight grip on my hand that I didn't notice before. As Steve broke into a sprint Loki moved me behind him determined to protect me for some reason. As Steve and Loki started to exchange blows the civilians moved to give them space without getting hurt in which to fight. Whenever the fight moved however Loki made sure to move me too.

The captain was being beaten, his fighting obviously not as good as he thought it was. As Loki was getting the upper hand I could see that Kenna was frustrated that she couldn't get to me without revealing herself to Loki even more than she already had.

As Loki overpowered Steve by throwing him, he walked over to him and forced his head down using the butt of his sceptre. "Kneel." He ordered. "Not today." Was Steve's reply before kicking Loki. Just then I heard my father's familiar music blasted from the jets speakers and I could have possibly started to sing and dance along ignoring the fight that was surrounding me.

"Make a move, reindeer games." Daddy said, activating his attack mode of the suit. "DADDY!" I yelled running over to him as Loki raised his hands, his armour fading away to his normal attire. "Good move." "Mr. Stark." Steve said approaching my father after greeting the capsiscle Kenna came over asking for a ride with them. "Daddy, may I pretty please with a cherry on top come with you because I don't want to go home and be on my own, with only a computer for company for I don't know how long." I pleaded trying to get to the base without arousing suspicion from my father. "Come on daddy. I'll even baby sit the god. No promises I won't annoy it/him … it." I begged looking at Loki.

"Okay, but you have to have a babysitter." He bargained. "But Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaad…. Fine." I said finally giving into his reasonable demands.

On the plane I sat next to Loki, so I could distract him form Kenna's presence. But my dead kept trying to get me to move until I eventually said something that resembled all the other seats are taken before asking if there was another pilot. "Yes. What?" I heard Kenna reply instinctively. Cyurious to see if there was actually another pilot my father Kenna and I got up and peaked our heads around into the cock pit and spotted the pilot, so I left to go back to my seat. Kenna however stood there while my father was giving me his 'I'm disappointed in you' look so I thought I'd make him really pissed. "Ahhh! Something touched my leg!" I yelled jumping into Loki's lap and holding onto his neck as if my life depended on it.

"Why?" Kenna asked. "Closet solid scary …" I didn't get to finish my crappy explanation as a clap of thunder sounded. "What's the matter; scared of a little lightening?" Capsicle mocked Loki seeing his nervous expression that I was trying to figure out. "I'm not overly fond of what follows." He answered trying to remove me form his lap as gently as he could. "Does that mean that this is not a natural storm and that the thing, dude that you told me about is coming?" I questioned Kenna trying to understand Loki's apprehension. "Shut up Kilah! In coming." Kenna warned.

BANG!

I watched as Kenna sat down and my father along with capsicle put their masks on before my father opened the rear, where a big blonde teddy bear of a man landed and walked in. as my father went to blast him, the teddy knocked him back into the 'good' captain and then grabbed Loki, not realising I was still clutching onto him for dear sweet life. "No no no no no no no!" I repeated before realising I was wearing my suits bracelet so rather than plummet to me death I activated it coming to a nice gentle stop.

The blonde threw Loki on the ground before landing gently himself not spearing me any thought as he petitioned Loki to give up his dream of being a king and to go home with him. After Loki's sly answer of "you need the Tesseract to bring me home but I've sent it off I know not where." The blonde seemed to give up and told Loki to listen to him just as my father rammed into his side and flew the both of them of the side of the mountain. "I'm listening." Loki said earning a laugh from me as I watched him sit down and relax while watching my father and his brother talk which I just knew was going to end up as a battle.

"Kenna, why do I get the feeling that we are doing exactly what Loki wants?" I asked over the com system. "Same, but we can't do much else." She replied. "Chuck me down a stick," "Look around you; you're surrounded by them, why would I have a stick?" she replied, I think she's still mad about the stylists. "Well, have you don't have to be a bitch about it. How about popcorn? Do you have any of that?" I asked grabbing a nearby stick to pock Loki with while I enjoyed the fight that was happening below.

"I'm bored. I'll be down now, with popcorn." She added after a pause. Yay I have something else to annoy Loki with! Happy dance! "Thought you didn't like _it_." I said referring to Loki. "If you mean Loki, then I think he already knows." She told me as I looked at Loki to see him nod his head at what had just been said.  
"Why didn't you run when you had the chance, do you enjoy being my little pet?" Loki questioned me about the spear not working. "Woof!" I said back trying to piss him off but all I got was a smirk.

"What's with the bark?" Kenna asked, hitting me on the back of the head with the bag of popcorn. I snatched the packet out of her hand with a yell and started to throw the contents at Loki. "Why are you wasting perfectly good popcorn?" Kenna questioned sitting next to me. "He insulted me!" I yelled flinging a handful at her. "Give me some!" she yelled grabbing some before I could throw it at Loki.

Once we had finished fighting over the proper purpose of popcorn, we looked over and saw the two idiots and my father all of whom were battered, except maybe the blonde teddy I don't think he had a scratch on him. When they reached us they all looked confused at the popcorn that had somehow made its way into Loki's hair as Kenna hid behind me form the big blonde teddy bear.

Daddy ran toward us and snatched the popcorn packet out of my hand not knowing that it was completely and utterly empty. "Hehe, no you have to put it in the bin!" I yelled, pulling Kenna behind me as I ran to the jet. _(That hurt Kilah!)_ **(I would say sorry but I'm really not and unlike Loki I don't lie!)** _(Isnt't that lovely!)_ **(Sarcasm?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Interrogation and Secrets **

After all the previous excitement we all trudged back to the jet and headed back to the base where I disappeared to Dr Banner's lab. Eventually Loki was led past the window and smirked straight at Bruce. As Bruce left to join the others on the bridge I walked toward the containment cell.

"In case it's unclear; you try to escape, you even scratch that glass … thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Fury said to Loki after he was pushed into the cell. "Ant, boot." He said pointing from Loki to the control panel causing me to snort.

Taking a closer look at Loki I noticed that he had a bit of popcorn stuck in his collar, so being the nice person that I am I mimed to him that it was there while trying not to laugh. "It's an impressive cage." He said completely ignoring me. "Not built I think for me." "Built for something alto stronger than you." Fury replied in his monotone way.

"Oh I've heard; a mindless beast makes play he's still a man." Loki taunted looking at the camera. "That's cruel." I said causing Loki look at me form the corner of his eye, but still completely ignore me. "How desperate are you. You call upon such lost creatures to defend you. You even have a cold Asgardian child." He jibbed not realising that I was only person that knew the truth about Kenna.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed at him while trying to get to the cell only to be stopped by Fury raising his arm. "How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war; steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate." Fury said, giving me time to calm down a little. "You might not be glad that you did." I said showing to fury that my emotions were back under control.

"It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract; to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." Loki taunted at Fury or possibly my dad. "Tell 'Kilah if real power wants a magazine or something." Fury said walking form the room, whereas I just looked at Loki with disappointment.  
Before turning away and opening up on com link to what was happening on the bridge before saying "You shouldn't have done that, pissed off not only Kenna but me as well." Before completely ignoring him once again.

"Loki's going to drag this out. So… Thor, what's his play?" someone asked telling me to shut up and pay attention.  
"He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people; they will win him the Earth in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor said, while I was looking at Loki who was slowly nodding his head.  
"An army… form out of space." The same voice spoke, I'm going to say it was Steve.  
"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Eric Selvig for." Banner spoke.  
"Selvig?" Thor asked confusing clear in his voice.  
"He's an astrophysicist." Banner spoke not knowing that Thor knows Selvig personally.  
"He's a friend."  
"I'm sorry." Came Kenna's quiet voice over the speaker. Finally having enough of not looking at Loki I once again motioned that he had popcorn in his collar and this time he acknowledged my help with a smile, removing the popcorn.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." My mentor mentioned  
"I want to know why Loki let us take him." Steve said, while I had a silent conversation with Loki which unfortunately led to me not being so angry with him.  
"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats; you can smell the crazy on him." Banner said. "Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother." Thor said coming to Loki's defence. And I saw from the corner of my eye that he had stopped pacing in the cell and had a thoughtful look on his face.  
"He killed eighty people in two days." My mentor casually mentioned.  
"He's adopted." Thor said as a way of explanation.  
"I'm sorry Loki, still kinda mad at you but no one should have to listen to something like that." I told him with a sympathetic smile on my face.

I turned the coms form loud speaker and back to private as my father entered the bridge and included his input to the entire conversation. I sent Kenna a private message that Fury might be on his way to question her but I don't think she received it.

As I looked back to keep an eye on Loki it was to see him sitting on his bunk staring at me unblinking, as if I were a puzzle that he was trying to solve. As I stared back into his ice blue eyes it was as if I was seeing his very soul. All the pain he had gone through finding out the he was actually a Frost giant not an Asgardian, how he felt the need to prove himself to Odin I think his name was. In fact I was so entranced that I didn't notice that his skin was changing colour to a beautiful blue and his eyes and deep red. The images and feelings kept entering my head faster and faster slowly forming a migraine until the pictures stopped due to my com hitting a surface over and over causing the ringing in my ears to become so powerful I had to remove my com momentarily.

"My ear … ow!" I whined looking at the com sitting innocently in the palm of my hand.  
"In coming!" I heard Kenna warn form the devil communicator.  
"What?" I asked still a little fuzzy with my hearing and slightly blurry sight.  
"Fury, your way, mad. Get it?!" she said before disconnecting herself from mine and fury's private line.

That's great, just great she send hell's Fury to me instead of facing his wrath herself. Coward. Just as I managed to stand up the doors opened to reveal a very angry Nick Fury. "I'm sorry it wasn't my secret to tell, she was perfectly qualified and I trust her with my life please, please don't put me on dish duty I know I shouldn't of kept it form you this long and I have told her to tell you herself I promised that I will never get caught with something like this again that you now have to report to the council!" I spoke in a rush before he could chaste me.  
For a while Fury just looked at my while his mouth couldn't decide whether it wanted to close or stay open (_fishy.) _before he shut it and straightened up before saying. "I will not report you but see that you do not get caught next time 'Kilah, I understand why you did it." Before he turned on his heel and walked out the door. Oh yeah it's awesome having him think of my as his daughter/prodigy.

_just a quick authors note saying that i know the chapters havent been consistant but thats because my friend and i havent had the time to write the chapters so form now on the story will only be uploaded when we have time to write. _


	5. Chapter 5

**The Trickster Gets Tricked**

I stood staring at the door Fury had left through until I heard the rustle of fabric behind me. Spinning round I drew my Sais preparing to either attack or defend only to see an apparition of Loki looking at me with the same puzzled expression on his features. "I am sure that you left them at the party little one." "They were a thank you from Kenna's mother, they will always return to their sheaths." "I see." He replied seeming to ponder the idea.

"Loki not that I don't _love _your company, get the hell back into that cell!" I yelled sarcastically at him, causing him to chuckle and the apparition to disappear.  
"What was that? When I looked you in the eye I saw images?"  
"What types of images, little one?" he asked looking confused.  
"I can't remember them now, but you were in everyone." I told him deciding to see how far he would trust me with something.  
"Now that is a puzzle. Perhaps you have viewed my life through my eyes? Though I do not remember trying to show you, my magic does strange things around you." He stated quietly, almost as though he did not wish for me to hear him.  
"Well considering you have shown my your life, willing or not, it's only fair that I tell you mine." I stated deciding to reward him with knowledge of my own past.

Looking at him I could see that he was intrigued by my statement, his shoulders suddenly straighten as he turned toward his bunk and sat down before motioning for me to begin when I was ready. Looking at him I couldn't decide where in my story to start my mother, my training, meeting Kenna, or arriving at my father's door step. Pacing the tiny walk area I decided to start with my mother and how I became an agent.

"My mother was a low class agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and was sent to evaluate the weapons that Stark industries were creating. She was drunk and saw Howard Stark's son; the genius billionaire playboy. Well let's just say nine months later I arrived in the world. She kept me hidden form everything until the day of her medical they discovered I was on the world and questioned as to why she had hidden me. She said it was because of who my father was but she was lying you see when I was six I was in the park playing only to see some boys bulling a three year old. Being the stupid child I was, I tried to stop them and as they went to hit me into submission I found that I had quicker reflexes and a natural skill in close range fighting. After that day I would sneak out and fight underground; honing my skills as much as possible." I spoke finally looking at him and moving closer to the glass. "One day there was this giant tournament and I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't as weak as everyone in school and so on thought, so I entered not realising that it was a set-up to test my ability for S.H.I.E.L.D. I won every fight up until the last I was fighting Natasha, realising that I wasn't going to win on raw ability I tried to run only to see my mother staring at me with tears in her eyes. She had begged me not to compete, and I didn't listen.

"Fury interviewed me and saw that I had inherited my father's genius and so he hired me as a trainee, promising that when I had completed my training I would become his second so he could personally tutor me in his secrets and eventually take over from him. That night I got home ahead of my mother. I sat there waiting to tell her the new all night but she never turned up." I spoke as tears started to pool in my eyes before dripping down my cheek as I turned so I had my back to Loki I did not want him to see my weakness. "For two years I trained and lived here in S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters while looking for any sign of my mother. The day I received my title as second in command, was the day we found my mother. In my excitement I went to her location without thinking. I remember I had arrived at the location to find it completely devoid of life. Entering the upstairs I found her body covered with blood and completely bare. The rest of the agents sent; found me clutching her body to mine sobbing as if someone had put their hand through my chest. They couldn't separate me from her corpse, so they called in Fury. It seemed to work I left but no one had noticed that I had slipped a homemade film into my pocket.

"When I arrived home I watched it, every vile thing they had done to my mother they recorded all to send a message that they would not be beaten by a faceless organisation. I disappeared, hunted each one down and gave them the pain that she had to suffer through. When S.H.I.E.L.D finally found me it was in the pool of the leaders blood and for the first time in six months I had a smile on my face." I recounted with a scoff before looking at him. "If you see some people look at me in fear it's because they all know that story how I earned my code name Dark Angel." I finished with a bitter chuckle.

I saw Loki rise as if he wanted to comfort me before he shook his head and sat back down with a look of concern. "Fury understood my anguish after viewing the video for him and made me promise that I would never do something so terrible again. We tracked down my dad about a year before he was kidnapped and I moved in with him. Very awkward at first but as soon as we found we were both skilled with mechanics we bonded enough for him to let me pick his new assistant. The day I met Kenna was the week before my father was kidnapped just a poor homeless kid; you'll have to ask her to tell you about it. But the day we became friends was four months into my father's kidnapping." I said turning off the cameras and entering Loki's cell, before sitting next to him on his bunk.

"I remember I was trying to find my father while doing homework and looking for clues around the company by pretending to help run it, when I got a phone call. The sectary came running in claiming that it was a Kenna. Taking the phone I asked what was wrong only for her to tell me that she had been arrested for attempted murder when she was only defending herself. I knew that she was an orphan so I was her only chance to get past this, knowing about her skill set I immediately promised to help her. Calling Fury I told him to meet me at the station she was being held at and explained the situation to him when he arrived. He went to talk to her while I sat there hoping that I could at least save her if not my mother and father. She asked to see me before she made her choice and I persuaded her. Now she practically lives with me, a top agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and has an impressive education, as well as the fact she's my best friend the only one who knows about my nightmares and fears.

"Any way after my father was found he became obsessed with Iron Man, Arc Reactors etc. and insisted on building me a suit so he knew that I would be protected at all times. We changed his image and now we are closer than ever even though he doesn't know my occupation." I recapped bringing the story to a gentle close.

"You said you had nightmares. What are they about?"  
"Well I can't actually remember what I did in those six months I got my revenge and sometimes I will get flashes of it in my dreams. I couldn't cope with the fact that I had ended so many lives because I was angry."  
"You and I are more alike than I would have thought, little one." Loki muttered under his breath nudging me slightly with his shoulder. "This is slightly depressing young one perhaps we should change topics." He suggested a slight smile tugging at his lips.  
"I can do better than that I'll be about half an hour don't do anything mischievous while I'm gone." I said exiting his cell and the room all together.

Turing my com on I managed to hear enough to gather that Kenna was in the lab with my father, Bruce and Steve talking about something Fury is hiding form them which in all fairness could be anything. As I entered the game room I heard my father explain that Fury is "a spy' he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." causing me to snort at the fact that that is now me. Turning my com off, I decided that Kenna could deal with it instead.

Grabbing one of the portable pool tables I moved back toward to holding cells. When I passed Maria who had a questioning light in her eyes I held it up and said "Unlimited power is bored," Before carrying on. Entering the containment I saw Loki look at me in surprise before lying down on the bed.

"What I told you that I could do better than change the conversation." I said chuckling at Loki's shocked face, while opening the door to the cell so I could quickly enter. "You do know how to play, right?" I asked while setting up the table and balls. "It's simple you have to pot all your colours before you can move onto the black, first person to pot the black wins the game if they've already gotten rid of their colours. Sound easy?" I looked up to see him nod while looking at me amused.

Three hours later found Loki and I throwing the black que ball back and forth between us while randomly speaking anything that came into our heads, so far we had talked about fashion, food, games, fame and fighting techniques. "You know if you weren't trying to take over the world I would be your friend." I say casually catching him off guard causing him to not catch the ball that was sailing through the air toward his head. "Sorry, would you like me to take a look at it?" I said just before my com went off informing me that Natasha was on her way to interrogate Loki. I left the cell taking the table with me giving Loki the excuse that I needed to write up some reports.

I sat there was about 10 minutes typing up a report about the NASA accident, carefully watching Loki pace back and forth in his cage before Natasha entered. "There are not many people can sneak up on me." He said chuckling turning so he was face to face with her. "But you knew I'd come." She stated staring back at him while I moved to lean against a rail leaving the seat open for Natasha to use. "After… after whatever tortures fury could concoct you would appear as a friend, as a balm." He explained walking closer to the glass that separated them, taking no notice of my snort when he said that she would appear as a balm. "And I would cooperate." He said with a smirk on his face giving a little shrug of his shoulders.

"I want to know what you've done with agent Barton." She said not giving any of his words a second thought. "I'd say I've expanded his mind, " he answered causing me to think back on my short amount of time being one of his drones it was easier to think I'll give him that, he's only telling half the truth and then twisting it to suit his own needs. Very clever Loki. "And once you've won, once your king of the mountain what happens to his mind?" she questioned moving closer to the glass and the chair that I had vacated for her.

"Is this love, Agent Romanov?" Loki questioned with a sly smile on his face as his eyes darted away from her before returning back and meeting her gaze as he slightly bounced on his heels. 'He really does enjoy causing mischief' I thought to myself with a small chuckle. "Love is for children. I owe him a dept." she said crushing his entire mischief making. With a noiseless chuckle he began walking backward to his bunk "Tell me." Loki ordered before turning his back to us so he could find a comfy spot on the horrible bed. "Before I worked for shield…" she started before sitting down on the chair "I uh … well I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set and I didn't care who I used it for or on. I got on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me… he made a different call." She explained with a soft voice.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" he questioned not giving anything away in his body language. "Not that you out." She stated. "Oh no but I like this." He said leaning forward with an amused smirk smile on his face. "You're world in the balance and you bargain for one man." He elaborated. "Regimes fall every day I tend not to weep over that I'm Russian. Or I was" she added as an afterthought. "And what are you now?" He questioned as his weird half smirk half smile dropped from his face. "It's really not that complicated." She said rising from the chair and walking closer to the glass. "I got red on my ledger and I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red?" Loki questioned still sitting, "Dracoff's daughter, Sa Poalo, the hospital fire, Barton told me everything." He stated finally rising to his feet. "Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red and you think that saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything." Why was he moving closer to the glass? "This is the basest sentimentality this is a child's prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars," Loki told her as a silent alarm came through my ear piece, someone was hacking the system. I wonder who it could be not possibly my father. "And killers, you pretend to be separate to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you and they will never go away." He suddenly slammed his fist against the glass bringing my attention to them. "I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you, slowly intimately in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake long enough to see his good work and when he screams I'll split his skull. This is my bargain you mewling quim!" he sneered causing Natasha to turn around pretending to cry while she looked at me silently telling me it was okay to leave and that she could handle it, so I took off toward the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

Alarm

As I made my way toward the lab I passed the cupboard where we were keeping most of the phase 2 prototypes, only to find that the door had been bust open and someone had taken a weapon out of its safety lined box. I guess JARVIS was too slow for Captain Steve Rogers. Walking the rest of the way I arrived to see Fury, Dad, Kenna, Banner and the capsicile.

Entering the room form one of the two doors I heard Steve explain something "Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D uses the cube…" "To build weapons of mass defence." I say interrupting his little rant, not taking notice of Kenna's signal to stop. "Rogers, this does not mean…" fury started only for my dad to interrupt him. (_What can I say, us stark's like to interrupt._) "I'm sorry Nick, what were you lying?" he asked turning a screen to show the rest of the room a file on one of the prototypes. Looking closely I could see that my name was mentioned in said file.

"Hi Daddy, when'd you get here? Better yet where is here? Am I in Oz?" I questioned trying to back out of the room, fearing my father's wrath. "I had nothing to do with … never mind I did." Kenna admitted after seeing my glare, while moving so Banner was in between us. "You liar! You are in as deep as me!" I shouted at her. "Yeah but I didn't lie to my dad." She amended. "You don't know who he is." I threw back at her. "Still a valid point, and I wouldn't lie to him if I did." She tried to reason while leaning over the table to look at me. "So your telling me that you would tell him everything." I said trying to pry the truth that I knew she was hiding out of her. "Just not the whole truth."  
"You sure about that?" I questioned knowing she was about to crack and give me what I wanted. "Well I just wouldn't tell them the whole truth. And if they didn't ask then it's not lying." She reasoned looking proud of herself. "Then what have I been doing with my dad?" I replied bursting her little bubble. "You implied it." "But didn't lie." Came my comeback.

"Because of him." I heard Fury say drawing my attention from Kenna to my surroundings. "Me?" Thor asked pointing to himself. "Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet that had a destructive force to level a small town, not only are we not armed but we are hopelessly, hilariously out gunned." He elaborated looking at each member, that didn't already know this information, in the eye. "My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor stated trying to defend what happened last year. "But you're not the only people out there, are you?" me, Kenna and Fury questioned at the same time. (_We sometimes do that just to piss people off._) "And you're not the only threat, the world's filling up with people that can't be matched, that can't be controlled." Fury continued for us.

"Like you control the cube?" question the 'good' ol' captain. I really cannot stand that man. "The Tesseract is what drew Loki and his allies; it is a signal to everyone out there that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor tried to explain. Wait a higher form of war? "You forced our hand; we had to come up with…" Fury started only to be interrupted by my dad once again, I wish he would have stayed out of it. "Nucleur deterrent, cause that always solves everything." He stated knowing form experience. "Remind me how you made your fortune Stark." Fury defended, I don't know which one I'm supposed to defend. "I'm sure if Stark still made weapons he would be neck deep in it." The capsicile just had to add his input didn't he? "Wait a minute, how is this now about me." Dad asked curious as to why he was being targeted by Rogers.

"Oh, I'm sorry isn't everything." He was attacking my father verbally. What a bastard! "I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor said confused as to why they were arguing so much. "Excuse me do we come to your planet and blow stuff up." Fury questioned trying to throw the teddy bear off. "Technically we would if we could find it." I muttered making sure Fury couldn't hear me. "Excuse me, S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threats." Black Widow said finally defending her work. "Hang on, how can I be a threat if you don't know me?" Kenna questioned trying to make some sense of the entire conversation. "We all are." Natasha stated. "Hey, I'm not a threat." I defended myself 'because I'm harmless most of the time. "Black outs." Kenna reminded me, earning her a glare while I moved closer to my father and gave him a hug to comfort myself, resulting in me blanking everything happening around me once again.

"You speak of control and yet cause destruction." Thor said bringing my attention back to the unbelievably long argument. "That' his M.O isn't it. You think we're a team no; no we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb." Banner said finally adding his input. "You need to step away." Fury ordered calmly. "Why should he blow of a little steam?" Daddy said putting one of his hands on Rogers shoulder. "You know damn well why." He said hitting my dad's arm away. "Don't touch my daddy." I said taking a step closer to him. "Back off!" ordered the Captain.

"Ooo I'm starting to want you to make me." Dad replied getting defence at the order. "Oh yeah, big man in a suit of armour take that away and what are you?" he questions trying to get one up one him. "A genius billionaire playboy philanthropist." Daddy, me and Kenna all replies at the same time. "I know guys with none of that, worth ten of you. I've seen the footage the only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the man who'd lie down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." "I think I would just cut the wire. "Always away out, you know you may not be a threat, but you better stop trying to be the hero." Captain said to my dad not realising that my dad is a bigger hero than he will ever be. "Not a threat, arc reactor that can fit into his chest, iron man and mechanical genius. Who's not a threat?" I asked defending my dad. "Hypocrite, you try too much." And apparently so was Kenna. "Like you, you're a laboratory experiment everything special about you came out of a bottle." Dad said defending himself but shooting Kenna and me, a grateful glance. "Yeah put on your suit and we'll find out." Why do males always solve everything through fighting?

"You people are so petty; and tiny." Thor said laughing before getting a thoughtful expression on his face. "Yeah, this is a team." Banner muttered quietly to himself. "Agent Romanoff, would you please escort Dr Banner.., " Fury started to say only to be cut off by Banner "To where? You rented my room." "The cell was just in case… ""You needed to kill me. But you can't I know, I tried." Banner said interrupting Fury again. "I got low. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it back out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people and I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show.  
You wanna know my secret Agent Romanoff, you wanna know how I stay calm?" Banner questioned unconsciously raising the sceptre that he had picked up. I noticed that Kenna had summoned her bow, while I drew one of my Sais from its sheath inside my trousers. Noticing that Banner had the sceptre Fury and Natasha put their hands onto the hilt of their guns ready to use them if the need arose.

"Dr Banner, put down the sceptre." Steve ordered calmly, although it was easy to tell that he was just as tense as the rest of us. Looking down at his hand Banner seemed to notice that he had picked up the deadly weapon.

**Beep! Beep!**

Everyone turned around to face the computer that was tracking the gamma radiation that the Tesseract gave off. "Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." Banner said placing the sceptre back and walking over to the monitor with Black Widow trailing him.

"You've located the Tesseract?" Thor questioned with the intent of knowing the location first. "I can get there faster." Daddy said turning to leave the room only to be stopped by Thor's next words. "The Tesseract belongs on Asgard." "You're not going alone." Steve said grabbing my dad's arm. "And you're going to stop me?" my father asked half sarcastically half threatening. "Put on the suit let's find out." He challenged back. "I'm not scared of you old man." "Put on the suit."

"Oh my god." I heard Banner mutter by the computer and as I turned to check what was wrong we were all blasted.

**BANG!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Attack and Escape**

A fire ball had come out from under the grate on the floor. The force of the blast knocked my mentor and Banner off their feet and sent them through the glass. Being I little further away my father had barely enough time to grab me from behind and turn his back to the blast shielding me from the majority. After gently moving my father off me and checking his health I did I quick over summery of the damage. Kenna was fine being the furthest from the blast and Fury had been thrown into the table in front of Kenna.

"Put on the suit." I heard Steve suggest pulling my dad to his feet. "Yep." He agreed following after him. I looked back at Kenna and signalled that I was going to check on our 'prisoner'. On my way I turned my com on so I would be prepared of any approaching enemies. "Hill?" Fury questioned wanting a damage report. "Number 3 engine is down." She stated knowing that my dad would get right on it. Ignoring the rest of the conversation I drew my Sais so I would be prepared for any attack.

"Coulson, initiate the first lock down in the detention centre and then get to the armoury." Fury ordered as I reached the cell to see Loki sitting there with a smirk on his face. "This doesn't have anything to do with you by any chance does it?" I questioned already knowing the answer. "How could I have anything to do with your failure when I have been here, sitting in a cage?" he questioned back. I swear I heard the hulk roar which caused Loki to smirk once again.

I decided that I wasn't going to have a battle of wits with Loki when my team was in danger so instead I moved to the control panel of his cell and checked on the security of the surrounding corridors and rooms. "Kilah, you with Loki yet?" Kenna questioned over the com. "Yeah, all looks fine here. How we doing?" I asked wanting to know the extent of the damage. "One engine down and heading for water. But by the gods, some of the people here are stupid. They cannot navigate without computers to help them." She stated, good old Kenna we could all die and she's complaining about people's navigational skills.

Realising that I had no eyes to see if there were enemies trying to get to Loki I pulled up the camera's off all the corridors that could lead to the holding cell but saw nothing unusual in the armed S.H.I.E.L.D agents that were heading this way. Checking on Loki out of the corner of my eye I could see him stand up and move closer to the glass as if he were trying to see what I was looking at. Turning to look at him fully I noticed two S.H.I.E.L.D agents appear. "We've got a perimeter breach. Hostiles are in S.H.I.E.L.D gear." Came over the com causing my to throw one of my Sais at one of the men killing him instantly while running toward the other before they had time to realise that I was attacking.

"Kilah, you probably have people, heading toward Loki. Is he still secure?" Kenna questioned as I spared with the agent, while fighting the hostile I failed to notice that the agent I had killed had managed to hit the button that released Loki before or as he died. Just as I was about to overpower the agent another engine went down causing the carrier to tilt as another engine went down.

I regained my footing faster than the agent though and managed to knock him out with a swift kick to the head. "Kilah, are you there?" Kenna shouted over the com as I wiped some swaet from my brow. Just as I was about to reply I was grabbed around the neck causing me to drop my weapons. "Fine! If you are listening, Clint is on board and probably heading to Loki." She stated as Thor entered the room to see a apparition of Loki leaving the cell."Nooo!" he yelled running through the apparition as the door closed. "Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki questioned removing his choke hold but putting an arm around my waist and tucking me tightly into his side. As I tried to move away he tighten his grip even more so that his fingers dug into my side where the hostile had hit me.

In an attempt to get out of the cage Thor slammed his hammer against the glass, causing the a crack and the joints keeping the cage in place to move getting ready to drop him fifty thousand feet. "The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?" Loki asked walking closer to the panel while passing me off to another agent that had joined us, only for him to be knocked out by Coulson.

"Move away please." He said sending me a wink as I moved to retrieve my Sais. "You like this? We started working on the proto-type after you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Want to find out?" he questioned loading the power while I moved toward the panel only to hear him grunt in pain. "Phil!" I screamed running toward him as Loki removed his sceptre from Phil's I passed Loki to get to Phil he gave me a smirk before pressing the released button sending Thor hurtling toward the earth. As I tried to put pressure onto Phil's wound he started to tell Loki what he thought of him.

"You're gonna lose." He stated stopping my hands form pressurising his wounds. "Am i? Loki questioned turning to face the dying man who just held my hand now as I cried. "It's in your nature." "You're heroes are scattered; your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" Loki questioned moving closer to the two of us. "You lack conviction." He stated. "I don't think I'm…" Loki started before being blasted through as wall by the weapon that Phil had been holding but I pulled the trigger. "So that's what it does." He stated before holding my hand tighter. "Medical assistance needed at the containment unit, possibly lethal." I stated into my com while moving to hug Phil.

First to arrive were Kenna and Fury who could immediately tell that he wasn't going to pull through this, but he went done fighting for what he believed in. "I'm sorry boss, the guy rabbited." He apologised while my tears started to flow faster. "Just stay awake, eyes on me." Fury ordered trying to help as much as he could. "You don't need to…" Kenna started to say when she was interrupted. "I'm clocking out here." Phil said as I started to let the sobs release from my throat. "not an option." Fury replied quietly pulling me into his arms, away from our dying friend. "It's okay boss. This was never going to work unless they had something … to …" he started but never did get to finish that sentence as I emptied my tears onto Fury's chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:  
First to arrive were Kenna and Fury who could immediately tell that he wasn't going to pull through this, but he went done fighting for what he believed in. "I'm sorry boss, the guy rabbited." He apologised while my tears started to flow faster. "Just stay awake, eyes on me." Fury ordered trying to help as much as he could. "You don't need to…" Kenna started to say when she was interrupted. "I'm clocking out here." Phil said as I started to let the sobs release from my throat. "not an option." Fury replied quietly pulling me into his arms, away from our dying friend. "It's okay boss. This was never going to work unless they had something … to …" he started but never did get to finish that sentence as I emptied my tears onto Fury's chest.

Aftermath:

Kenna was sat in one of the chairs at the conference table that overlooked the bridge, probably in Clint's seat, not that I was really noticing. Dad was to her left, while Steve was on her right. Kenna and my mentor were in the medic's room waiting for Clint to wake up from his stupor. Fury stood facing them, with me behind him to the left and Maria on his right slightly more behind me. We had lost track of the rest of the team.

The atmosphere was filled with sorrow at the death of the agent that everybody loved. On top of that we had lost the cube. I know that it has hit my dad just as hard if not worse that it had hit me and Kenna, Phil was one of the best agents I have ever met. And still he was a very dear friend to the people he should keep a professional relationship with.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket; guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury started after shifting through Coulson most prized collection of Captain America trading card that was previously in mint condition, throwing them toward Steve. "We're dead in the air up here. We've got no communications, we have no location on the cube; we've lost Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you; lost my one good eye. Maybe I had it coming.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract, but I never put all my chips on that number because i was playing with something riskier." Fury paused to think about his words before walking around the table as he continued. "There was an idea; Stark knows this' called the Avenger Initiative. There was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea; in heroes." Fury said before my father shoved his chair back, looked at us and walked out. Looking at Fury's back I tried to decide whether to follow after my father or stay and support my boss.

Finally deciding that family is the most important I followed after my father in silence, knowing that he needed to work through his pain on his own. Just the same as when he was abducted in the desert and made his suit. We finally came to a stop at the containment room that was missing a glass cage. Leaning against the fence my father began to speak. "How long?"  
"Pardon?" I asked not sure what it was that my father was asking.  
"How long have you been an agent?" he asked rounding on me.  
"Since I was 10." I replied in a quiet voice knowing how my father would react.

He seemed to deflate as he turned back to the gap where the cage had once hung, his fists clenching against the railing. It seemed the subject of my occupation had been temporarily dropped as he stared, thinking of a way to end the chaos. Walking up behind him I hugged him to show that I was still with him no matter what happened. Then Steve arrived at the scene.

"Was he married?" he asked after seeing the embrace I had my dad in. "No he was a ... Ah... Cellist. I think." My dad muttered in reply. "I'm sorry." Steve muttered looking at me cuddled into my father's side to pensive to speak. "He seemed like a good man." He said trying to offer some form of comfort. "He was an idiot." My dad stated, untangling himself from me. "Why?" Steve questioned not understanding. "For believing."  
"For going after Loki alone." My father stated starting to get angry while slowly moving further away from me.

"He was doing his job dad." I quietly reminded. "He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should..."  
"Sometimes there isn't a way out." Steve interrupted before my dad started to blame himself. "Right, everybody's got a plan." My father muttered to himself. "Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asked while I hugged my dad's arm trying to find comfort from the blame i was placing on myself. "We are not soldiers!" he replied turning his anger onto him. "I'm not marching to Fury's fight."  
"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now we've got to put that behind us and get this done now Loki needs a power source. They can put together a list ..." Steve started to plan only to be interrupted. "He made it personal." Dad stated with some kind of realisation. "That's not the point." Steve said trying to gain my father's attention to the problem.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all where we live. Why?" he asked moving forward as he got more excited with his thoughts. "To tear us apart." Steve replied confused while I was slowly catching on to my dad's thoughts. "Yeah divide and conquer us, great. But he knows he has to take us out. When he ... that's what he wants. He wants to beat us. He wants to be seen doing it... He wants an audience."  
"Right, exactly like Stuttgart."

"That's just the previews, this is opening night and Loki is a full tale diva. He wants flowers he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the sky with his name plastered over it... Son of Bitch!" my Father huffed after coming to the end of his conclusion.  
"Technically son of a god." I muttered under my breath making my way to the bridge after my father and Steve had left.

Arriving on the bridge i saw Fury standing in front of the glass, shuffling Phil's cards in his hands. "Sir?" Maria asked approaching him form the back. "Agent Hill." He acknowledged still looking at his hands. "Those cards ... they were in Coulson's locker not in his jacket." She said, calling him on our bluff, not noticing that i was standing behind her. "They needed a push." I stated while moving to Fury's side making Maria jump.

Over the com's came the announcement "unauthorised departure..."  
"They found him?" Fury questioned turning to me for a confirmation. After nodding my head i went back into full on agent mode. "Get our communication up, I want eyes and ears on everything." I ordered, turning around and going to Fury's post so he could grieve a while longer.  
"Yes ma'am." Came Hill's reply.


End file.
